survivre
by Shikappeps
Summary: [Choji, Ino, Shika] Enfin le nouveau chap! Pourquoi Shika estil si sur de lui quant à la mort de son pere? Et Ino, est elle condamnee? Que de questions....enfin des reponses!
1. Chapter 1

Ses pas devenaient de plus en plus lents. De plus en plus lourds. Mais il avançait toujours avec la même hargne.

_Ne surtout pas m'arrêter. Il faut continuer._

Il regarda autour de lui. Du sable. Du sable, à perte de vue. Et parmi ce tout ce sable, parmi tous ces grains : rien. Absolument rien. Pas un seul cactus pour boire. Pas un seul animal égaré pour manger. Même un lézard serait le bienvenue. Mais rien. Rien que du sable.

Soudain un bruit étouffé. Instinctivement il se retourna. Une masse étalée à terre.

« Ino !

Il se mit à courir, puisant dans ses dernières ressources, et vint lui aussi s'étaler par terre. Sur le sable brûlant, à côté d'elle.

« Ino ? Ino, relève-toi ! Vite !

Il retourna la jeune fille et ôta sa capuche.

« Chôji…J'en peux plus…

« Mais il faut se relever ! Sinon on pourra pas repartir Ino !

« Mais je peux pas, j'y arrive pas !

Il s'agenouilla et regarda vers l'horizon. Maintenant qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés, lui non plus ne pourrait pas repartir avant un moment.

« Ok Ino, on va faire une pause…

Nouveau regard autour de lui. A quelques pas d'eux se dressait une dune.

« … mais pas ici, pas en plein soleil ou alors on pourra vraiment plus se relever…

Après un effort presque surhumain, Chôji réussit à se relever. Il reprit son souffle quelques secondes : sa tête tournait. Puis il attrapa les bras d'Ino et la releva tant bien que mal.

« Allez, il faut encore marcher un peu, un tout petit peu…

Ils s'arrêtèrent 10 minutes plus tard, au pied de la dune et s'installèrent sous l'ombre qu'elle leur offrait.

Le soleil se couchait. La chaleur étouffante laissa peu à peu place à un froid glacial. Le vent se leva. Une tempête de sable s'annonçait.

_Bon bah on va être obligé d'attendre demain pour repartir…_

Chôji rabattit sa capuche et l'enfonça jusqu'aux yeux. A côté de lui, Ino dormait.. Il s'assura qu'elle était assez couverte avant de se coucher près d'elle. Mais le vent qui sifflait l'empêchait de s'endormir. Et les grains de sable qui fouettait son corps le maintenait bien éveillé. La tempête était là.

* * *

Les grondements incessants qui emplissaient le désert réveillèrent Ino. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Elle sentait son corps picoter de partout. 

« Qu…qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

« Tempête de sable. Mais ça se calme là.

Ino regarda autour d'elle. Comment pouvait-il dire que ça se calmait ? Le sable était projeté de toute part. Les dunes semblaient se mouvoir. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle finirait là, engloutie par le désert comme les vagues l'engloutiraient dans un océan trop agité.

« C'était pire avant…

Ino observa Chôji. Il avait l'air serein.

« On partira dès que le vent sera calmé. Prépare-toi.

Elle quitta son ami des yeux et se pencha pour attraper son sac. Elle vérifia une nouvelle fois que tout était dedans. La gourde. Elle la regarda comme un trésor et sa main fût attiréevers celle-ci. Elle l'attrapa et dévissa lentement le bouchon. De l'eau. Juste un petit peu pendant que Chôji ne la regardait pas. Juste une gorgée, une goutte.

« Ino, t'es prête, on va y aller.

Elle sursauta. Vite, il fallait la ranger. Il s'approchait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

« Je…je range !

Chôji fixa Ino dans les yeux. Ses joues rougirent à une vitesse inimaginable. Il attrapa sa cape, la mit et prit son sac.

« Bien, alors on y va.

Et il se mit en marche, suivit d'Ino qui enfila elle-aussi sa cape avant de prendre son sac.

Ils marchèrent droit devant eux, la tête baissée. Mais pas longtemps. L'eau manquait à leurs muscles. La nourriture à leurs ventres. Et le sommeil à Chôji. Ils décidèrent de s'arrêter, à peine une heure de marche plus tard. Ils ne pouvaient risquer une nouvelle chute, mieux valait une pause avant de reprendre.

« Bon Ino, on ne s'assit pas compris ?

« Hein ? Pourquoi ?

« Si on s'assoit ça va faire comme hier : on repartira pas avant des heures !

Ils restèrent donc debout, derrière une grande dune afin d'être à l'ombre. La chaleur était écrasante. Chôji observa Ino. Son corps semblait vaciller.

« Bon ok... on va boire un peu.

Un sourire éclaira le visage terne d'Ino.

« Mais juste une gorgée hein ?

« Pas une goutte de plus !

Ino sortit la gourde de son sac. Elle la dévissa à nouveau lentement. Et la porta à ses lèvres sèches. Elle l'inclina légèrement. Juste assez pour sentir l'eau couler doucement. Juste assez pour sentir chaque goutte caresser ses lèvres, glisser le long de sa langue et venir se loger dans ses joues. Elle passa la gourde à Chôji. Chez lui aussi, un sourire était apparu. Il y a une semaine à peine, ils buvaient de l'eau si facilement. C'était tellement étrange de la savourer ainsi aujourd'hui. D'en rêver toutes les nuits. De la vénérer… Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, vaguant à leurs pensées, muets, gardant l'eau le plus longtemps possible dans leur bouche.

A contrecœur Chôji avala sa gorgée. Il fallait repartir tout de suite : le soleil devenait haut dans le ciel.

« Bon, Ino on repart, allez.

Et sans un mot de plus, ils se remirent en marche. Avec une impression de déjà vu. Et ils s'arrêtèrent deux heures plus tard, au pied d'une nouvelle dune. Le soleil était au zénith, il devenait dangereux de rester exposé ainsi.

Ils s'installèrent l'un à côté de l'autre. Toujours muets. Maintenant immobiles. Chôji fixa son regard à l'horizon, toujours à le recherche de quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent.

* * *

Ino leva les yeux au ciel. D'après la position du soleil, elle estima que cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils étaient assis à rien faire. Elle expira bruyamment pour exprimer son agacement. Mais Chôji ne broncha pas. Son visage était tendu. Les yeux fixés au loin. Les lèvres collées. C'était bizarre de le voir ainsi. La bouche vide. Les mains vides. Lui qui avait toujours de la bouffe sur lui… 

Ino souffla de nouveau. Mais il resta de marbre. Alors elle se leva. Rester assise sans rien faire était au dessus de ses forces.

« Bon sang Chôji faut qu'on bouge !

Il ne répondit pas. Ne se leva pas. Ne la regarda même pas. Comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendue.

« Chôji bordel, tu m'écoutes ? Allez, lève-toi ; on bouge !

Ino était à présent debout devant Chôji, les mains refermées sur les poignés dodues de son compagnon. Elle tentait vainement de le relever. Chôji détourna son regard de celui, accusateur, d'Ino. Il ramena ses jambes contre son torse et les entoura de ses bras à présent libres. Il flippait ça crevait les yeux.

« Putain Chôji, t'es vraiment une ptite fiotte ! Tu veux rester là ? Bah reste-là ! Mais moi je le laisserai pas tomber, t'entends ? JE LE LAISSERAI PAS TOMBER !


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre! Bon pas grand chose à dire, mis à part que je vais essayer d'en mettre un par semaine, le jeudi. L'histoire avance doucement dans ce chapitre mais le prochain fera un grand pas: c'est promis! Comme d'habitude, je vous souhaite une:**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

**

* * *

**

Ino était partie en courant. Ses pas faisaient voler le sable derrière elle, brouillant la vue de Chôji.

Chôji se retrouva seul. Seul au milieu du désert. Oui, il avait peur. Peur parce qu'il savait ce qui les attendaient, lui comme Ino, dans ce maudit désert. C'était elle. Celle qui rencontrait tout le monde tôt ou tard. Celle qui attendaitson moment pour venir tous les chercher.La mort.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son sac: plus rien à manger, une moitié de gourde... Ils allaient périr, c'était certain. Mais après tout, peut-être était-ce leur destin?

"Mon destin... Mais je veux pas mourir ici, moi... pas maintenant... pas déjà..."

_Alors bats-toi._

Ces mots qui résonnaient dans sa tête. Il ne savait pas d'où ils venaient mais... Pourquoi croirait-il au destin maintenant? Lui qui ne croyait en rien... Alors pourquoi se laisserait-il abattre maintenant? A cause de ce soit-disant destin?

_Alors bats-toi._

Oui, il se battrait. Pour Ino.

Et non, il ne mourrait pas ici.

Pas aujourd'hui.

"...pas dans ce désert pourri..."

* * *

Ino avait ralenti la cadence. La sueur coulait sur son visage. La chaleur était écrasante. Comme un poids qui s'abattait sur elle. Sa vue se flouait un peu plus à chaque pas. A nouveau elle avait l'impression que le sable se mouvait autour d'elle. L'impression qu'il l'attirait vers lui. _Je dois continuer... Il a besoin de moi... _

Mais ses jambes ne tinrent pas une minutes de plus. Elles plièrent sous son poids et Ino tomba, abattue.

_Shika..._

* * *

Chôji remonta son sac d'un haussement d'épaules. Il marchait, le regard fixé au sol. Les traces de pas d'Ino étaient plus rapprochées et plus enfoncées. _La fatigue, sûrement. Elle sera plus facile à rattrapper. _Il avança une dizaine de minutes ainsi. Les yeux fixés au sol. Les traces de pas qu'il suivait devinrent soudain comme des glissades.

"Merde...

Relevant la tête, il vit au loin Ino, étendue de tout son long. La deuxième fois en deux jours.

Sûrement la dernière.

Chôji se pencha sur le corps inerte de son amie. Il tâta le cou d'Ino, à la recherche de son pouls... Mais rien. Il ne sentait rien. Il réessaya, complétement paniqué. Il prit son poignet, à nouveau son cou, sa poitrine. Mais jamais il ne lesentait, jamais il n'entendait ses douces pulsions.

Alors plus jamais elle ne lui crierait dessus? Plus jamais elle ne le tapperait? Plus jamais...?

Elle était si belle quand elle s'énervait. Si belle. Shikamaru. Ino. Chôji s'écroula. Face contre sable. Ce n'était plus des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues rouges,mais des torrents. Des torrents qui semblaient ne plus jamais pouvoir s'arrêter. Shikamaru. Ino.

**"POURQUOI?"**

_Alors bats-toi._

Se battre. Mais seul, comment pouvait-il gagner? Et gagner quoi? Le droit de vivre alors que ses amis étaient morts?

_Peut-être... Peut-être que Shikamaru vit... Peut-être que je dois..._

Il releva la tête, plus déterminé que jamais.

"Allez Ino, il faut aller chercher Shika hein!

La gourde dans la main gauche, il souleva le visage d'Ino dans sa main droite. Il entrouvrit ses lèvres désséchées et y fit couler les dernières gouttes qui remplissaient sa gourde. Ses larmes qui ne cessaient de couler malgré sa détermination, achevaient leur course sur le visage blême de la jeune fille.

"Réveille-toi Ino... S'il te plaît...

L'eau.

La vie.

Le corps d'Ino se souleva brutalement.

"Allez Ino! Shika a besoin de nous! J'ai besoin de toi!

Une lumière blanche.

Les lèvres mices d'Ino s'ouvrirent. Un souffle rauque se fit entendre. Ses paupières papillonaient. Chôji la redressa doucement, pour que l'air passe mieux dans le corps frêle de son amie. Et doucement, dans ses bras, elle revivait.

* * *

_"Madame, je peux pas changer de place, madame?_

_"Pourquoi? Tu es très bien où tu es Kiba!_

_"Ben avec le gr...avec Chôji à côté de moi, j'ai pas trop de place madame!_

_Des pouffements. Tout autour de moi, tous riaient. Même la prof avait eu un sourire sur ses lèvres une demi-seconde. Je ne disais rien. Depuis tout petit, tout le monde s'était toujours moqué de moi. Est-ce qu'être gros voulait forcément dire subir toute sa vie des moqueries? Est-ce que parce que j'étais suis gros, je n'aurais jamais d'amis? Est-ce que j'étais condamné à écouté les autres rire ensemble pendant que moi je suis seul?_

_"Pffff laisse-le parler c'est un gros naze... _

_"Hein?_

_"Shikamaru Nara. Le type qui déteste le plus au monde Kiba, c'est moi!_

_Je suis toujours resté seul mais voilà, voilàqu'aujourd'hui un garçon s'approche et me parle. Me parle pour me dire autre chose que des insultes. Il ne rit pas, il parle. Shikamaru Nara. Aujourd'hui enfin moi, Chôji Akimichi, j'ai un ami._

* * *

"Chôji?

Il sursauta. Essuya rapidement une goutte d'eau égarée sur sa joue, avant de se retourner. Elle était là, toute pâle, tremblante. Plus faible que jamais.

"Comment tu te sens?

"Euh... pas trop mal... Mais j'ai la tête qui tourne et j'ai la gorge sèche. Je peux prendre un peu d'eau?

Chôji fixa à nouveau l'horizon. Le sable qui se mélangeait au ciel le rendait flou, presque imperceptible.

"La gourde est vide.

Ses mots sonnèrent comme une sentence. Le sourire d'Ino disparut. Elle baissa la tête un moment avant de reprendre.

"La gourde est vide? Mais... il en restait plus de la moitié!

Chôji continuait de la fixer, sans rien dire. Ce qui énerva Ino.

"Pffff... Faute de bouffe tu t'es jeté sur la boisson hein! Et t'as fait ça quand je dormais, ça t'évitait d'inventer des excuses bidons! T'es vraiment un gros ...

Ino s'arrêta. La main plaquée sur la bouche, elle regretta aussitôt ses paroles. Chôji souriait. Elle le voyait déjà s'énerver, peut-être même la claquer, la détester en tout cas. Mais nan: il souriait. Il souriait parce qu'elle était là, telle qu'elle l'aurait été la veille: belle et capricieuse.

"Je...Pardon Chôji!

Elle s'effondra.

"Je voulais pas...Mais je deviens folle ici! L'eau... Je pense plus qu'à ça! J'en oublie même pourquoi on est là tout les deux: y a plus que l'eau qui compte!

Chôji tendit sa main à Ino qui la prit en tremblant un peu.

"L'eau... Je suis désolé mais j'ai du la finir, tu en avais trop besoin. Il faut penser à Shikamaru, ne pas l'oublier, d'accord?

"Je suis désolée Chôji...

Leurs voix s'éteignirent. Quoi dire de plus? Chôji avait sauver Ino, mais pour combien de temps? Combien de temps encore leur corps pourrait supporter le manque de nourriture, d'eau?

_

* * *

_

**Réponses aux reviews (mises ici pour ne pas gêner tout le monde!)**

Dodie Rogue: Shika arrive! Enfin pas tout de suite! lol Mais il arrive, t'inquiètes pas. Ouais, perdus dans le désert... Mais quand en sortiront-ils? lol, vive le super suspens!

Elenthya: Oui Shika reviendra, ne t'en fais pas! dans le prochain, juré! Merci beaucoup!

Twin Sun Leader: Merci beaucoup tout d'abord, et puis oui je laisse sur la faim désolée... Je pense que ça va être souvent: c'est pour être sur que vous lachiez pas en route! loool Pour ce qui s'est passé, bah là est l'intrigue donc tu verras bien!

**MERCI POUR VOS (QUELQUES lol) REVIEWS!**

**BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut salut!**

**Bon, voilà le trosième chapitre: mon préféré! Vous comprendrez vite pourquoi... lol Comme je le disais la dernière fois, vous en apprendrez plus dans ce chapitre-ci!** **Oh chuis sûre que vous allez l'aimer! lol Mais une ptite review de votre part - même pour dire le contraire-serait la bienvenue!**

**BONNE LECTURE!

* * *

Ils étaient repartis. Ils marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre, sans un mot, sans un regard. Ils avançaient. Lentement, mais ils avançaient. **

Ino scrutait l'horizon, à la recherche de quelque chose qui bougerait. Ou quelqu'un. Chôji, lui, surveillait du coin de l'oeil la blonde. Il tendait sans cesse la main pour rajuster sa capuche, ou pour la soutenir quand ses jambes faillissaient. Il épiait tout: ses mains cramponnées à son sac, ses yeux qui fixaient mais parfois se fermaient, sa bouche qui s'ouvrait pour laisser passer un peu plus de cet air chaud. Et lorsque sa tête vascilla dangereusement, il fut la pour la rattraper.

"On va faire une pause Ino.

"Non! _Han_ Il faut _hun_ continuer. _Han_ On a pas le droit de_ hun _des'arrêter!

"Ino, tu pourras pas te relever encore une fois...

Elle voulut contester, lui dire que l'important n'était pas elle mais Shikamaru, qu'elle pouvait continuer... Mais sa tête tournait tellement. Elle sentit à peine la main de Chôji qui tira son bras. Et une fois à l'ombre, elle se laissa tomber lourdementà terre.

Chôji aussi s'écroula. Il avait beau être plus costaud qu'elle, il était à bout. Le physique, bien sûr, n'était plus là, mais le moral aussi. Il s'échappait doucement, silencieusement. Et il laissait un espace vide dans sa tête. Un espaceque comblaient des visions d'espoir. Fausses pour la plupart. Bien sûr. Leur senseï pouvait-il vraiment se balader tranquillement avec un tonneau d'eau fraîche et un gros jambon caché dans sa poche dans ce désert? Il regarda autour de lui, le sable, toujours le sable. Rien que le sable. Il tendit sa main vers celle d'Ino et la serra fort. Mais doucement il sentait ses dernières ressources, celles qui le maintenaient éveillé s'en aller.

Ses yeux se fermèrent.

Son esprit s'évada.

Et ainsi, il s'endormirent, la main dans la main.

* * *

_Ils marchaient . Encore et toujours. La jeune blonde leva la tête, une fois de plus. Mais cette fois-ci il était là. Devant elle, devant eux. Il tapait du pied, remuant le sable autour de lui._

_"Shikamaru!_

_Ils coururent. Jamais ils n'avaient couru si vite. _

_"Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez, ça fait deux plombes que je vous attends!_

_"Hein? ô.ô Mais..._

_"Y a pas de "mais" qui tiennent : on y va les enfants! En route pour la fête foraine!_

_"Quoi?_

_Ils le regardaient, puis se regardaient. Surpris._

_"Mais... on est venu te chercher Shikamaru, dans le désert et..._

_"Je comprend rien à ce que tu racontes Ino! _

_"Moi non plus! Bon on y va: j'ai déjà repéré le stand de bouffe!_

_"Chôji? Mais...Hey attendez-moi!_

_Elle se remit à courir. Etrangement ses forces étaient revenu. Tout se transformait autour d'elle. Le sable devint nuage. Des manèges se dressaient à chacun de ces pas. _

_"Allez avance Ino!_

_Elle haussa les épaules et, souriant de toutes ses dents, se précipita dans une auto-tamponneuse aux côtés de Shikamaru. Ils fonçaient dans Chôji qui se goinffrait de gauffres au chocolat dans sa petite voiture violette. Le voir presque s'étouffer à chaque choc la faisait rire. Chôji aussi riait. Et il recrachait son chocolat sur ses vêtements. Avait-elle déjà autant rit avec ses deux coéquipiers?_

_Ils sortirent des auto-tamponneuses et marchèrent un peu. Chôji leur avait donné faim, aussi ils allèrent s'acheter des glaces. Ino regarda par terre: elle marchait vraiment sur des nuages? _

_"Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait?_

_Apparement, ça n'étonnait personne. Pas plus que les animaux qui broutaient autour d'eux, où la fontaine de chocolat où plongea Chôji._

_Shikamaru en profita pour attraper sa main et l'amener jusqu'à une coquille de noisx géante qui flottait sur une rivière orange. Etonnée, elle s'installa à côté de lui._

_"Ino... tu..._

_Elle le regardait dans les yeux mais il la fuyait, cherchant ses mots apparemment. Puis il la fixa et approcha son visage, doucement... Son coeur battait si fort, elle avait l'impression, pour la première fois, de vraiment "vivre"._

_"Allez Ino..._ _Rév_eille-toi! Kankurô de l'eau! Vite!

Temari courut jusqu'à Kankurô qui ouvrait uen trappe de sa nouvelle marionnette. Lorsqu'il eut enfin réussi à l'ouvrir, il en sortit une sorte de tuyau d'arrosage rouge. Temari l'attrapa et revint auprès de Shikamaru qui tenait la tête d'Ino.

"Arrose la!

Kankurô appuya sur un bouton rouge et l'eau jaillit sur le visage d'Ino. La jeune fille ne bougea pas. Puis, après une demi-douzaine de minutes sous l'eau battante, ses yeux s'ouvrirent et sa poitrine se souleva. Pendant que Shikamaru la surveillait, Temari alla arroser un peu Chôji qui s'était réveillé après seulement quatre claques de son ami.

"Alors?

La voix de Chôji résonna comme une complainte. Lui seul savait qu'elle avait déja "ressuscité" une fois... Et bien qu'il la connaissait comme étant la fille la plus forte de Konoha, il redoutait le pire.

"Alors, elle a ouvert un oeil... mais il s'est vite refermé... Kankurô, on va la ramener au village!

Le jeune garçon s'approcha et prit les bras d'Ino tandis que Shikamaru portait ses pieds, Temari soulevant sa tête blonde. Chôji se leva avec beaucoup de peine, et se dirigea vers la chose étrange sur laquelle Ino venait d'être déposée. Il s'assit contre un rebord dans l'espèce de la remorque verte, à côté du corps inerte de son amie.

"Chôji... Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là bordel?

"On... on est venu te chercher!

"Mais j'avais laisser un mot, c'était clair: il fallait rester au village!

Chôji leva les yeux vers le visage de Shikamaru, jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi enervé. Shikamaru fixait Ino, prenait sa main et la pressait de temps à autre. Chôji savait qu'il réflechissait, alors il attendit. Ce fut le brun qui reprit la parole.

"Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes parti de Konoha?

"Une semaine. Le jour où tu as disparu on t'a cherché partout dans le village et dans la forêt, avec Asuma-senseï. Mais on t'a pas trouvé... Alors on est retourné chez toi et on a...

Le visage de Chôji se colora de rouge, son regard devint fuyant.

"Vous avez fouillé chez moi?

"Ta mère était d'accord! Elle est très inquiète tu sais...

Sa mère... Shikamaru avait longtemps hésité avant de décider de partir. Il n'avait pas voulu la laisser seule. L'abandonner. Mais s'il était parti c'était pour elle. Pour qu'elle le croit, pour qu'elle sache.

"...On a trouvé ça dans ta chambre.

Chôji fouillait son sa cape noire. Il en ressortit un papier jauni pas la chaleur qu'il tendit à Shikamaru. Celui-ci le prit. Il ne l'ouvrit pas, il ne fit que le serrer très fort dans sa main.

"Alors on est venu.

"Mais je vous avais dit de rester à Konoha!

"Mais Shika! Tu croyais vraiment qu'on allait te laisser seul!

Chôji s'était levé et avait crié, faisant retourner le visage de Temari, assise à l'avant, à côté de son frère. Elle les regarda, surprise, mais ne dit rien.

"Je... désolé... Shika, tu aurais dû nous prévenir!

"J'ai pas pu. Si tu as lu cette lettre, tu sais très bien que c'était urgent.

"...Ino ne l'a pas lue. Juste Asuma et moi.

"Tant mieux.

Temari se retourna à nouveau. Ils arrivaient dans leur village.

* * *

**Ouais, ce chapitre je l'adore! Enfin, mon préféré c'est quand même le premier... enfin peu importe, je raconte ma tite vie comme ça, alors que tout le monde s'en fout! Bon je vous laisse sur les réponses aux reviews!**

represente 78 (ou cline chieuse, si j'en crois ma super mémoire nh?): Merci bien de me faire confiance, quoique je sens déjà que je faiblis... Ouais je prévois bien un ptit jour de retard pour le prochain chapitree...m'enfin! lol J'espère que t'as aimé la suite!

bl bl: Oh quel drôle de pseudo! lol Alors non Shikamaru ne meurt pas (d'où te vient cette cette idée complétment farferlue!) et Ino non plus même si ça me dérangerait pas plus que ça! Lol et ouais, moi non plus je suis pas fanoche de Ino mais alors pas du tout, par contre j'adooore Shikamaru! Et cette fic est dédiée à lui! (nan san blague...V.V) Bon merci de lire, et continu!

Elenthya: Raaa j'adore tes reviews: c'est toujours plein de compliments ça fait plaaiisir! Bon je pense qu'après avoir lu tout ce chapitre tu auras moins de questions, notamment sur "mais où donc notre shika!" Pour le "paumé en plein désert" ça commence à s'expliquer et ça finira t'inquiètes pas! lol Merci pour tout! Bizzz


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour les gens!**

**Et voilà le quatrième chapitre, encore une fois (peut-être la dernière, qui sait?) posté à l'heure prévue! (enfin le jour prévu...V.V). Un chapitre plein de rebondissement, mais aussi plein de réponses! Qu'est ce que la lettre? Pourquoi Shikamaru est à Suna? (bon ça on le sait pas vraiment mais bon... faut bien vous inciter à lire! nn) Bon ok,je vous laisse lire tranquillement...**

**BONNE LECTURE A TOUS!**

**

* * *

**

Chôji, Shikamaru et Kankuro posèrent délicatement le corps inerte d'Ino sur le lit à moitié défait. Ils remontèrent sur elle les draps blancs et l'observèrent un moment, sans un mot. Temari entra, une carafe d'eau fraîche et un verre dans les mains. Elle déposa le tout sur une des deux tables de nuit, la plus proche de Shikamaru. Celui-ci versa l'eau claire dans le verre, puis dans le bouche de son amie.

"Tu crois qu'elle se réveillera bientôt?

La voix de Chôji trembla légèrement, trahissant ses faiblesses jusque là cachées par un visage resté fermé. Shikamaru hocha la tête puis murmura, comme s'il avait peur de la réveiller:

"Elle est peut-être dans une sorte de coma, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit très grave.

Le silence retomba. Personne n'osait parler, ne sachant comment briser ce silence qui pesait sur la chambre. Temari jeta un regard à Shikamaru qui, comme Chôji, avait la tête baissée et les yeux à demis clos. Elle regarda son frère qui lui fit un signe de tête, et d'une voix faible elle déclara:

"On vous laisse. Shikamaru, on continue les recherches.

"Je serai là demain matin, vous inquiétez pas.

Et ils sortirent à pas feutrés, laissant Chôji et Shikamaru l'un en face de l'autre, les yeux à présents posés sur leur amie.

"Shika... je suis désolé.

"Viens on sort.

Ils quittèrent la chambre silencieuse et entrèrent dans une salle adjacente. Ils s'assirent autourd'une table en bois d'ébène qui trônait au centre de la pièce ronde. Les murs semblaient être en terre cuite, et la couleur orangée qu'ils dégageaientdonnait l'impression deréchauffer encore un peu plustoute la pièce. Quelques rayons du soleil parvenaient à filtrer les volets fermés et venaient éclairer faiblement les visages de Shikamaru et Chôji. Il n'y avait pour mobilier que la table, une sorte de bureau un peu plus loin, de la même couleur sombre, et un réfrégirateur couleur crème. Shikamaru se leva et se dirigea vers celui-ci, qu'il ouvrit, éclairant ainsi la pièce d'une lumière blanche pendant quelques secondes. Puis il revint s'asseoir, un panier rempli de fruits dans les mains.

"Tiens, c'est tout ce que j'ai à manger. Les épiceries sont pas ouvertes à cette heure-ci, on ira plus tard.

Chôji le remercia et sans attendre plus longtemps, s'empara d'une énorme pomme rouge qui semblait l'appeler. Il croqua dedans et se sentit presque instantanément revigoré. La pomme finie, Shikamaru reprit leur conversation.

"Chôji tu as bien lu le mot que j'avais laissé: il ne fallait pas essayer de me retrouver! Tu savais qu'il était pour toi, enfin pour vous!

"Shika, tu pensais vraiment que j'allais le lire, le reposer et aller sagement me coucher!

"Je pensais que tu comprendrais.

"Mais comprendre quoi? Tu n'a pas donné une seule raison, rien! "Ne vous inquiétez pas" tu croyais que ça suffirait! Pour moi peut-être, mais Ino! Asuma! Le Hokage!

"Pffff...

"Et encore, heureusement que tu as pris la peine d'écrire ces trois mots, sinon qu'est-ce que ça aurait été!

"Vous auriez quand même retrouvé la lettre...

Il avait dit ça d'un air las, légèrement agacé. Chôji repensa à la lettre qu'il avait trouvée dans la chambre de Shikamaru, cachée dans uns boîte de céréale, entre le carton et le plastique. Il avait su dès le moment où il l'avait vue qu'il n'aurait pas du la lire, mais il le fallait bien. C'était grâce à elle qu'ils l'avaient retrouvé!

* * *

_Cher Shikamaru,_

_Je sais bien que tu ne t'attends pas du tout à une lettre de moi, mais je suis sûre que ce que je vais t'écrire va t'intéresser. Je ne t'écris pas en tant que Kazekage, mais en tant qu'ami, sache-le. Alors voilà:_

_Il y a peu, Temari et Kankuro sont partis en mission dans le désert qui entoure notre village. Cette mission avait pour but de découvrir le repère d'Akatsuki qui, comme tu le sais sûrement,a de grandes chances de s'y trouver. En effet, plusieurs de nos ninjas disparaissent dans ce désert et sont retrouvés morts juste devant les portes du village qui est le notre. Bref, l'équipe de Temari et Kankuro ont rapporté plusieurs nouveaux corps, des corps de ninjas portant le bandeau frontal de votre pays. J'ai bien évidemment prévenu ton Hokage, mais Temari tenait à ce que je t'écrive en particulier pour te dire qu'elle avait trouvé, en fouillant l'un des corps, une photo de toi enfant._

_Je ne sais pas si cela peut être une personne de ta famille, ton père ou un oncle? Ou simplement une personne te connaissant. Mais sur les désirs de ma soeur je te l'écris. J'ai parlé de cela à ton Hokage dans ma lettre, je pense qu'elle te convoquera bientôt pour t'en parler plus en détail, et te montrer les photos que j'ai joint à ma lettre._

_Gaara._

* * *

"Shika, je sais que j'aurais pas du mais... 

"C'est pas grave laisse tomber. J'espère juste que t'en as parlé à personne.

"Je te l'ai dit, seuls moi et Asuma l'avons lue.

Un grondement se fit entendre dans la pièce.

Chôji se pencha, honteux,pour attraper une banane afin de faire taire son ventre affamé mais il s'arrêta. Sue le visage, sur la joue de Shikamaru quelque chose luisait. Il releva son regard vers la source: les yeux de son ami déversaient une pluie légère.

"Shika?

La main de celui-ci fit un mouvement rapide, effaçant toute trace de sa faiblesse.

"Je suis désolé. Désolé d'être parti comme ça Chôji. Et désolé de ne t'avoir rien dit.

"C'est pas...

"J'aurais du te parler de cette lettre... te proposer de venir avec moi...

"Shika... La lettre disait que... enfin l'homme avec la photo de toi, c'était bien... ton père non?

Shikamaru le regarda. Il fixa ses yeux froids dans ceux, fuyants mais attirés vers son ami, de Chôji. Il ne craignait pas une crise de larmes ou de cris de Shikamaru, ce n'était pas son genre, mais plutôt ça: ses yeux qui pouvaient devenir si froids et si profonds. Les poils sur ses bras s'hérissèrent, son corps tressaillit.

"Non... C'était pas lui...

* * *

_"Entre Shikamaru, je t'en prie._

_"Hokage-sama._

_"Assieds-toi._

_Shikamaru leva les yeux vers son Hokage: une femme blonde à la poitrine énorme sur qui tous les garçons bavaient, au caractère de cochon et, selon lui, à la cervelle de moineau. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil rose qu'elle lui désignait de sa main blanche et attendit qu'elle deigne continuer._

_"Bien. Je sais que le Kazekage t'a envoyé une lettre en même temps que celle qu'il m'a envoyée, et que j'ai reçue ce matin-même; ça m'évitera de tout te raconter..._

_Elle soupira._

_"Toute cette histoire Shikamaru tient du délire... Tout d'abord je suis désolée, car je sais que tu me porte certainement comme responsable de tout ça, étant donné que c'est moi qui ai envoyé ton père et son équipe..._

_"Je ne vous porte pas comme responsable._

_Tsunade fut surprise de la froideur, et de la maturité qui ressortait du jeune garçon assis en face d'elle; mais elle ne se laissa pas aller et continua, de plus vive voix._

_"Très bien. Je suppose que tu veux tout de suite voir les photos, n'est-ce pas?_

_"Oui._

_Elle plongea sa main dans un tiroir et en ressortit une grande enveloppe brune. Elle la décacheta et en sortit une enveloppe plus petite, blanche, qu'elle tendit à Shikamaru._

_"Voici seulementdeux photos, qui portent sur l'homme qui pourrait être ton père, nul besoin de te montrer plus d'horreurs que nécessaire._

_Shikamaru resta muet, observant les photos. Elle s'était attendue à une pluie de larmes, à des sanglots sans retenue, ou tout simplement une main tremblante; mais rien: il resta de marbre devant les photos horribles qu'il tenait._

_La première était un gros plan du visage d'un homme. Méconnaissable. On distinguait seulement ses yeux noirs, encore ouverts, qui vous fixaient. Tout le reste était barbouillé de sang et de terre._

_La seconde était un plan plus éloigné du corps du même homme. Enfin du corps... Il manquait une main et une jambe, et le ventre semblait avoir explosé de l'intérieur: dans le sang sombre dans lequel baignait l'homme livide, on pouvait distinguer des morceaux de foie, des bouts d'intestins et quelques lambeaux de chair. Une véritable boucherie._

_Tsunade toussa légèrement pour montrer qu'elle attendait une réaction mais Shikamaru ne disait rien. Ses yeux semblaient vouloir percer les photographies qu'il tenait fermement, allant de gauche à droite, de haut en bas, de la première à la seconde. Puis il reposa ses yeux rougis sur le visage accablé de son Hokage et parla d'une voix lente mais sûre._

_"Ce n'est pas lui._

_Tsunade leva un sourcil, penchant un peu la tête comme pour déchiffrer les mots que venaient de prononcer Shikamaru._

_"Comment ça ce n'est pas lui?_

_"Ca ne peut pas être mon père..._

_Il jeta un dernier regard aux photos avant de les tendres à son Hokage et commença à se lever, prêt à partir._

_"Attends, rassieds-toi! Shikamaru, sois objectif: même si l'on ne voit pas bien, tu te rends quand même compte que ce visage est celui de ton père non?_

_"Oui, c'est son visage, mais ce n'est pas lui!_

_"Tu voudrais dire... que ce serait un clône, ou une marionnette ou que sais-je encore?_

_"Je ne sais pas trop Hokage-sama..._

_Cette fois-ci il se leva vraiment et, Tsunade, trop préoccupée par ce nouveau chemin qui s'ouvrait à elle, le laissa partir, sans même relever la tête des photographies._

* * *

"Je suis sûr que c'était pas lui Chôji.

* * *

**Yo! J'espère que vous avez apprécié, voir adoré, ce chapitre !(?) Vous savez enfin qu'elle était cette lettre, y a eu un petit flash-back en prime, c'est pas bô ça? lol Je remettrai sûrement d'autres flash-back pour que vous sachiez précisément ce qui s'est passé avant Suna et son désert...ok?**

**Laissez moi une review: ça fait toujours plaisir et ça prend pas longtemps! Si vous voulezvous écrivez juste "Je t'adoooore! t'écris trop bien, t'es géniale, ta fic est géniale, continue comme ça!" ou alors -si vous êtes trop honnêtes pour mentir à ce point dites-moi juste "salut" ça me fera quand même plaisir (si si je vous assure! nn)**

**BYE!**

Réponses aux reviews: 

Elenthya: Salut salut! Bon comme tu dis c'est le foutoir, mais t'as vu ce chapitre remet un peu d'ordre (bon ok un tout petit peu...bah le minimum de survie! lol) Tu sais enfin ce qu'est "ce papier" (et ça nous permet "d'entrevoir Gaara", 2 en 1: c'est pas génial! lol) Et en plus, maintenant t'en sais plus qu'Ino! J'essairai de faire apparaître Gaara, c'est promis mais je sais pas encore exactement quand... Bizzz à toi!

Sakoni: Bah c'est pas grave: vaut mieux tard que jamais! lol Je suis d'accord il se passe pas grand chose dans les deux premiers chap, à un moment je me suis même dit "bon ça j'enlève, ça sert pas à grand-chose..." mais en fait si, ça sert! J'm'explique: cette fic est née d'une idée de "perdu dans le désert". Je savais pas quoi en faire, ni qui mettre dans ce désert (c'est allé de Gaara à Naruto, en passant par Sakura et Shikamaru...) mais je voulais absolument le faire. Et c'est à travers ces deux chapitres qu'on voit les sentiments d'Ino pour Shikamaru, ceux de Chôji pour Ino, leur amitié qui peut changé du tout au tout en une journée... et l'importance de l'eau. Enfin bref, tout ça pour te dire que ces chapitres j'y tenais absolument! (tout ça pour rien quoi! looool) Enfin bref, merci beaucouppour ta review et continue de lire (je t'en supplie T.T lol)! kisssssssss

represente 78: Ah je sais, je sais, c'est assez impressionant comme ça mais en fait c'est beaucoup de travail et... ohlalala je m'emporte! XD Bon, revenons en à nos poissons: oui Ino va s'en sortir enfin chuis pas sûre encore... lol la grosse sadique! Si, soyons sérieuse, elle va s'en sortir, pas d'inquiétude! Merci beaucoup pour cette tite review et merci de lire! bizzzzu

**A la semaine prochaine!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lu tout le monde!**

**Tout d'abord je m'excuse d'avoir eu raison et d'être réellement en retard. Pourtant, je vous assure que c'est vrai, j'ai tout fait pour être à l'heure. Mais hier, alors que j'avais quasiment finis mon chapitre, j'ai du appuyer sur unemauvaise touche -je sais pas trop- mais tout ce que j'avais fait s'est effacé. Un travail d'une heure et demie réduit à néant! Alors j'ai retapé ce matin (hier j'avais plus le coeur) et je finis ce soir et voilà: le nouveau chapitre est là! C'est pas formidable? V.V**

**J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, même si je suis presque sûre qu'il va vous décevoir, mais je pensais vraiment qu'un retour en arrière comme celui-là servirait à quelque chose... Oh je suis désolée, mais promis: le prochain chapitre sera à l'heure!**

**Sur ce, BONNE LECTURE quand même !**

**

* * *

**

NOTE : Ce chapitre se passe à Konoha, après l'entretien entre Shikamaru et Tsunade:

Elle regarda une nouvelle fois les photographies. _"Oui, c'est son visage, mais ce n'est pas lui!" _Qu'avait-il voulut dire? Dans d'autres circonstances, Tsunade n'aurait pas porté autant d'attention à un garçon, encore moins à ce fainéant-intello, mais... Jamais elle n'avait vu un adolescent aussi mûr. Jamais elle n'avait décelé autant de sûreté dans une voix d'homme. Il ne mentait pas; il n'inventait rien. Alors qu'est-ce que tout ça signifait?_ Un clône? Une marionnette? Ou un autre ninja "transformé"? _

Elle reposa la photo, ce n'était pas en la fixant ainsi qu'elle trouverait une solution, il lui fallait voir le "corps". Elle prit une plume et aligna quelques mots sur un bout de parchemin qu'elle trouva dans un tiroir, accompagnés de quelques formules de politesse, puiselle se pencha sur son bureau et appuya sur le bouton rouge dans le coin.

"Shizune, viens tout de suite!

"T'as besoin de moi très chère Hokage!

Tsunade la regarda d'un air agacé, pourquoi se sentait-elle toujours obligée de l'appeler "chère Hokage"! _Jalousie..._ Elle reprit le parchemin qu'elle avait roulé et cacheté et le tendit à son assistante.

"Il faut que le Kazekage le reçoive le plus tôt possible.

"Très bien, ça part tout de suite!

La femme blonde se releva, tournant le dos à Shizune qui partit en courant. Elle regarda par la fenêtre le village de Konoha -son village- et de là, il ressemblait à une fourmilière géante où chaque fourmi se poussait pour effectuer son travail le plus vite possible, le mieux possible. Et elle, qu'était-elle? La reine de ces fourmis! Elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir accepté la responsabilité de Hokage, mais en était-elle vraiment à la hauteur? Elle quise sentaitdéjà dépassée par une simple affaire de meutre.

"Godaime!

Elle se retourna. Asuma.

"Godaime, Shikamaru a disparu!

"Comment ça disparu?

"Il a laissé ça.

Asuma s'approcha de son Hikage et lui tendit le mot gribouillé à toute vitesse, d'une écriture presque illisible, par Shikamaru.

_Ne vous inquiétez pas. _

_Shika._

"Mais où est-il passé!

"Je n'en sais rien... On a cherché partout depuis ce matin avec ses coéquipiers mais rien, rien à part ce mot que Chôji a trouvé dans sa boite aux lettres.

"Depuis ce matin! Pourquoi ne m'avez vous pas prévenu, vous êtes inconscient!

"Godaime, il pouvait n'avoir fait qu'une simple fugue, avoir dormi chez quelqu'un d'autre...

"Mais vous savez aussi bien que moi que son père est porté disparu!

Jamais Asuma n'avait vu son Hokage aussi furieuse: ses cheveux blonds volaient dans tous les sens, ses joues semblaient se transformer en plaques chauffantes et ses memebres tremblaient. Elle faisait les cent pas dans son bureau murmurant des choses incompréhensibles, puis elle s'arrêta.

"Ok, on envoit une équipe de jouninsà Suna, il faut tirer ça au clair.

"Vous pensez qu'il est parti à Suna, pour...retrouver son père?

"Je ne vois pas d'autres solutions. Vous avez fouillé sa maison?

"Oui.

"Et vous n'avez rien trouvé, bien sûr...

Asuma porta instinctivement la main à sa veste. Il tâta sa poche mais ne sentit rien. Pourtant il était sûr d'y avoir déposé la lettre... _Oh, ce Chôji va me la payer!_

"Je retourne à mes recherche Godaime.

"Oui oui.

* * *

"Allez grouille Chôji! 

"Mais crie pas comme ça, tu vas réveiller mes parents!

"Quoi? Il est 15heures, le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent: on ne dort pas à cette heure-ci Chôji!

"Et la sieste tu connais pas toi hein! Ca se voit bien à tes cernes!

Le visage surmaquillé d'Ino se teinta de rouge en quelques mili-secondes seulement à l'entente de ses paroles. Elle souffla un grand coup, les yeux fermés: le temps leur pressait trop, et de toute façon la vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid non?

"Bon tu m'exaspère... Je te laisse t'occuper de la nourriture, pour ça je te fais confiance! Je vais écrirele mot!

Ino sortit de la grande cuisine et se dirigea vers le salon, tout aussi grand, qui la côtoyait. Elle y pénétra et s'assit devant un bureau qui semblait n'avoir jamais servi tant il était recouvert de poussière. Elle souffla un peu puis, désespérée, attrapa un crayon et commença à rédiger le texte qu'elle s'était tant et tant répété dans la tête depuis une heure.

Une fois la lettre terminée, Ino posa le crayon et relut une nouvelle fois avant de retourner auprès de Chôji qui fermaient les deux sacs.

"Tas fini?

"Ouais... On y va?

Il regarda Ino et vit son visage se décomposer pendant une demie seconde mais son orgeuil immesurable revint au galop et, après avoir refait sa queue de cheval, lança sèchement "C'est parti!". Chôji la regarda s'avancer à grands pas et se dépêcha de la suivre, sans rien dire, un paquet de chips à la main.

* * *

Asuma arriva devant lademeure des Nara: une petite maisonnette jaune pâle, volets en bois, toit en tuiles rouges, accompagnée d'un charmant jardin dans lequel trônait, au milieu du parquet de fleurs bleues, une fontaine d'eau claire: la maison des contes où le bonheur règne quoi! 

Asuma contempla les fenêtres où se reflètait le soleilpuis s'avança sur les dalles qui menaient aux trois marche blanches que surplombaient la porte. Il posa son pied sur le paillasson,situé surla troisième et dernière marche, qui lui souhaitait la bienvenue et une sorte d'aura pleine de tristesse l'envahit.

Il resta là quelques secondes, immobile, repensant à la lettre. Et il toqua trois faible coups contre le bois de la porte. Il entendit des pas se rapprocher, des clefs trifouillées, des reniflements et enfin, un verro qui s'ouvrait.

_"Le verrou était fermé... Asuma, je crois bien que t'es reparti pour un dixième tour du village..._

"Ah c'est vous, rebonsoir!

"Je suis désolé de vous déranger à nouveau madame Nara. Chôji et Ino ne sont pas là?

"Non, ils sont partis... Juste après vous d'ailleurs...

"Et je suppose qu'ils n'ont pas dit où ils allaient?

"Si, continuer leurs recherches...

Madame Nara sourit faiblement, illuminant son visage d'une lueur qu'Asuma avait preque oublié tant il l'avait vu triste ces temps-ci. C'était une jolie femme, pas belle, pas sexy, mais jolie. Ses cheveux noirs coupés courts encadraient un visage au teint pâle, légèrement rosé, qui contrastait avec ses yeux vert émeraudes.

"...il n'y a pas de problèmes j'espère?

"Non aucun. Je vais les chercher.

"Très bien...

Elle sourit à nouveau, par convention, mais de nouvelles larmes menaçaient déjà de couler sur son beau visage.

"Je reviendrai demain pour vous donner des nouvelles, d'accord?

"Oui, d'accord...

Il commença à partir, après l'avoir saluée d'un signe de tête, mais trois pas plus loin il s'arrêta et se retourna.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, on va retrouver votre fils.

Il savait très bien qu'il n'était pas là pour la consoler, qu'il n'avait pas de temps libre mais ces mots lui avaient échappés.

"Merci.Merci beaucoup.

Cette fois il partit, fier d'avoir fait sourire à nouveau madame Nara, même s'il savait que cette joie qu'elle avait affichée et de courte durée et s'effacerait d'une seconde à l'autre.

_"Bon où est-ce qu'ils sont les sales gosses! Je le sens pas, je le sens pas..._

Il se tâta un moment, se demandant s'il devait prévenir le Hokage maintenant où chercher encore un peu. Il se souvint de la colère de la belle Tsunade et décida d'aller voir de ce pas.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Il toqua une fois et entendit sans attendre l'éternel "entrez", apparement sa colère n'était toujours passée. Il ouvrit la porte noire et entra. Il s'arrêta alors: les parents de Chôji ainsi que ceux d'Ino étaient là, assis dans des fauteuils en face du Hokage.

"Vous tombez bien Asuma! Chôji et Ino ont eu la bonne idée de suivre leur petit copain!

"Comment?

En guise de réponse il reçut une lettre donnée assez méchamment par son Hokage; il la déplia et commença à lire l'écriture ronde.

_A tout le monde,_

_Nous sommes désolés mais nous partons. Nous devons partir. Parce qu'il faut le retouver au plus vite, parce qu'il est notre coéquipier, mais aussi notre ami! Il nous a écrit de ne pas nous inquiétez et à notre tour, nous vous l'écrivons: ne vous inquiétez. Mais je suis sûre que comme nous, vous n'aurez pas assez confiance pour réussir à ne pas vous inquiéter. C'est pour cela que l'on s'en va et que l'on vous prévient seulement après, comme lui l'a fait. Nous serons bientôt de retour, avec Shikamaru._

_Chôji et Ino._

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire: Ino avait vraiment une drôle de façon d'exposer les choses, à la fois touchante et plate. Trop soutenue pour être réellement émouvante, trop réaliste pour être ennuyante et insignifiante. Il regarda son Hokage: désormais commençait une véritable quête.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ça ne vous a pas tant déçu que ça (pitié ?.? lol) mais dites-moi tout par review!**

**BYE!

* * *

**

lapin bleu sans patte: loooooooool Merci mais tu sais c'est pas bien de reprendre une phrase juste par flemme! mdr m'enfin chui quand même super contente et tu sais quoi, toi aussi je t'adore! Voilà la suite, j'espère vraiment que t'as aimé... Et encore merci!

Maetel : Ouais le désert, comme je l'ai peut-être déjà dit, c'est une idée de fic qui m'as toujours plus et longtemps traîné dans ma tête. C'est bien de voir Chôji autrement qu'avec de la bouffe plein la bouche nan? Ca le change, là on voit qu'il est pas si bête qu'on peut le penser, et vraiment fidèle en amitié; je le trouve vraiment bien comme ça! En effet cette fic ne sera pas un roman d'amour même s'il y a déjà plusieurs allusion à d'éventuelles romances... Le courage je l'ai eu, mais le temps pas trop, com d'hab! lol Mais je suis pas si en retard que ça nh? V.V lol Merci pour tes deux reviews, surtout continue! lol Bye!

shikamura : Merci pour ta review, comme tu vois: je continue, je ne m'arrête pas!

**Bon merci pour vos reviews, et merci de melire! Ne vous arrêtez surtout pas! lol**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alu tout le mondeuh!**

**Alors oui, je suis en retard et non, je n'ai pas honte (enfin...un tout pti peu lol)... Mais pendant les vacances je n'ai point pu écrire la suite de cette merveilleuse fic (n.n) et pour la rentrée, mes fabuleux profs (V.V) ont eu la bonne idée de nous faire crouler sous les contrôles et interros... Voilà voilà... Mais pour m'excuser je vous publie ce chapitre qui est particulièrement long (2200 mots tout rond et sans les réponses aux reviews, ni ce que j'écris!) et assez chargé. Il y a pas mal de choses qui à nouveau peuvent vous paraître futiles mais on connaît mieux les persos comme ça... Et puis la fin est géniale! looooll Bon je vous laisse lire:**

**BONNE LECTURE A TOUS !

* * *

Chôji n'arrivait pas à lâcher Shikamaru des yeux, se demandant comment son meilleur ami pouvait être aussi sûr de lui. Shikamaru pour sa part semblait passionné par les volets derrière Chôji et ne disait plus rien. Si bien que le silence s'installa entre ces deux amis qui ne savaient plus quoi se dire. Lentement, la faible lumière qui éclairaient leur visage disparaissait et, avant d'être dans le noir total, Shikamaru se leva.**

"Chôji, les magasins doivent être en train d'ouvrir. Je veux aller faire quelques provisions ok? Toi tu restes là, au cas où Ino se réveillerait.

"Pas de problème.

Et sans un mot de plus Shikamaru sortit, laissant Chôji seul au milieu de la pièce circulaire. Le ventre de celui-ci commença alors à se serrer, non pas à cause de la faim -la faim ne lui faisait jamais cet effet là- mais de la peur. Il se leva à son tour et s'agrippa à une chaise.

Ses mains blanches se crispèrent sur le bois, le serrant de toutes ses forces. C'était idiot d'avoir peur du noir, Chôji le savait, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il décida d'agir avant de n'être plus qu'un gamin de 8 ans enfermé dans le noir le plus profond et chercha des yeux , sans se décrocher de la chaise, une lampe à allumer. Le plafond était nu, il n'y avait aucun interrupteur sur aucun mur. Il tournait la tête dans tous les sens en soufflant fort, comme sa mère lui avait appris à le faire pour se calmer, et c'est alors qu'il tomba sur une bougie, posée sur l'espèce de bureau à sa droite. Lorsqu'il eut réussi à décrisper ses doigts de la chaise, il avança doucement jusqu'à la bougie, son seul échapatoire. Shikamaru avait eu la bonne idée de poser une boîte d'allumettes juste à côté. De ses mains tremblantes, Chôji attrapa une allumette et la fit craque dans le silence qui pesait autour de lui. La bougie s'alluma, baignant la pièce d'une lumière jaune suffisante.

Chôji souffla et sentit son ventre se désserer. Tout cela lui avait donné un peu plus faim et, tandis qu'il se rendait vers la table pour piquer un nouveau fruit dans le panier, il se rendit compte que sa chaise était fêlée. Le rouge lui monta aux joues et, jetant un regard tout autour de lui, il échangea la place de sa chaise avec celle de Shikamaru avant de mordre dans une nouvelle pomme.

Au moment où la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Shikamaru et ses sacs, un souffle rauque se fit entendre. Les sacs tombèrent. Les deux garçons se précipitèrent auprès de leur coéquipière.

Le visage d'Ino ne marquait aucun changement: son teint était toujouts blafard, sa bouche fermée dans une sorte de grimace, ses yeux clos. Mais sa main droite trahissait la mort avec un tremblement presque imperceptible. Chôji sourit.

"Chôji, au lieu de sourire bêtement serre-lui un verre d'eau!

Chôji secoua la tête pour effacer son sourire débile scotché à son visage, et attrapa la carafe. Il remplit le verre à moitié et l'approcha des lèvres serrées de son amie. Shikamaru se pencha sur son corps et avec seulement deux doigts, les sourcils froncés pour montrer qu'il se concentrait, ouvrit légèrement la bouche d'Ino. Chôji y fit couler lentementl'eau fraîche et peu à peu, le visage d'Ino reprit de la couleur.

"Elle va pas se réveiller maintenant, elle est trop faible... 'Vaut mieux la laisser dormir.

Shikamaru sortit le premier et se retourna vers Chôji qui fermait à contre-coeur la porte, sans quitter la belle blonde endormie des yeux.

"Allez Chôji

"Hein? Quoi?

"Ferme cette porte bordel! Ca fait 4heures que tu la fixes!

"Mais pas du tout!

"On ferait bien de dormir aussi...

Chôji qui sentait ses yeux se fermaient, hocha la tête.

"...bon euh, ce qui est gênant dans cette chambre c'est qu'il y a qu'un lit... et un clic-clac...

Shikamaru alla vers le bureau où Chôji avait trouvé la bougie qui lui avait "sauvé' la vis et attrapa une télécommande. Appuyant sur un bouton, il fit surgir une sorte de canapé d'on ne sait où. Devant la surprise de son ami, il déclara sobrement:

"C'est un hôtel 4 étoiles...

"Wow, ça doit coûter un max...

"Le Kazekage se charge de tout... Bon, je suppose que je laisse la bougie allumée si je veux pas sentir le clic-clac trembler toute la nuit...?

Chôji sentit ses joues chauffer mais décida d'ignorer la question-affirmation débile de Shikamaru et, alors qu'il commençait à se déshabiller, on put voir ses yeux se transformer en deux énormes billes.

"Quoi? On dort ensemble?

"Nan... Je vais dormir par terre sur le plancher. A ton avis crétin?

"Mais...

"Ca va je vais pas te violer!

"Ouais mais...le clic-clac est pas grand hein...

Le canapé, transformé en clic-clac par une nouvelle pression sur la télécommande, était en effet pas très large. Une seule personne dormait aisément sur ce clic-clac violet, mais à deux...

"Ben on va s'arranger...

Les deux garçons, en tenue de nuit -à traduire en caleçon- se mirent l'un dans un sens, l'autre dans l'autre sens. Après quelques minutes de vannes, de remuements pour trouver une position à peu près confortable et de vannes à nouveau, ils s'endormirent.

* * *

Chôji ouvrit ses yeux et comme chaque matin, les rayons du soleil les fit se refermer aussitôt. Cette lumière aveuglanteque tout le monde disait voir lorsqu'il frôlait la mort, c'était bidon. La lumière aveuglante c'était tous les matins, après une bonne nuit de sommeil. 

Il resta un moment dans son lit sans savoir exactement où il était, sans vraiment penser ni dormir. Il faisa tous les matins, enfin sauf dans le désert bien sûr: il restait ainsi, les yeux ouverts mais vides, le cerveau réveillé mais pas encore actif. Puis il s'assit, bailla et s'étira avant de se lever.

Le clic-clac. Enfin, maintenant c'était plus un champs de bataille qu'un clic-clac mais tout de même,celui-ci avait été plus confortable que prévu. _Bon, c'est pas tout mais où il est Shika? _Il marcha à pas saccadés jusque la table, un mot l'attednait- son coeur s'arrêté un moment- nouveau faud-bond!. Il s'approcha, plus doucement encore et tâtonnant encore, et attrapa le mot.

_Je suis parti avec Temari et Kankuro continuer les recherches. Je sais que ça peut te paraître bête mais je sais qu'il est ici, vivant. Reste dans le chambre d'hôtel et veille sur Ino. Je reviens avant la tombée de la nuit, ne t'inquiètes pas._

_Shika._

_P.S: pour le ptit déj, regarde dans le frigo est dans le petit meuble à côté._

Il respira un grand coup, il revenait, il reviendrait. Il alla dans la chambre d'Ino, la regarda un moment. Il avait cru la perdre deux fois en si peu de jours. Il avait failli la perdre. Mais aujourd'hui il avait retrouvé Shika et Ino se réveillait. Maintenant il pourrait vraiment s'occuper d'elle.Il sortit etse dirigea vers le frigidaire avant de se mettre à déjeuner.

* * *

"Hey Chôji, t'es là? 

"Dans la chambre!

"J'arrive...

Shikamaru se rendit dans la chambre où Chôji faisait boire un verre d'eau à une Ino éveillée. Il resta sur le pas de la porte un moment à les regarder. Comment expliquer ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis? Comment expliquer ce lien si fort qui le reliait à eux? _Et surtout, surtout, pourquoij'ai risquéde tout ça; pourquoije les aipas immédiatement prévenu? _Ils comptaient tellement pour lui...

"J'ai pas la peste, tu peux t'approcher hein!

La voix d'Ino tinta d'une façon qui lui avait tant manqué. Son air de reproche ne collait pas du tout avait le sourire qu'elle n'arrivait pas à cacher. En quelques secondes à peine, elle avait rendu à cette chambre si triste et pâle, toutes ses couleurs et toute sa chaleur. Shikamaru ne tint pas plus, il courut presque -il avait sa réputation de flemmard à garder!- et prit la blonde dans ses bras.

"Hébé, si je m'étais attendue à ça, je me serais pas réveillée...

Chôji fut le premier à rire, suivi de près de ses deux acolites et ils parlèrent ainsi un moment, la discussion entrecoupée de nombreux "Comment tu te sns?" "Ca va mieux, t'es sûre?" et "Si t'as besoin de quelque chose, dis hein!" Puis ils la quittèrent pour la laisser, contre son gré, se reposer.

"Alors comment a été ta journée?

"Ben je me suis réveillé tard et puis...euh... j'ai attendu qu'elle se réveille... de toute façon,y avait rien d'autre à faire hein!... Heu, et toi?

"On a fait une découverte, ma foi, assez intéressante.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Shikamaru. Tous les deux s'assirent et Chôji attendit la suite- pas longtemps. Il alla chercher dans le bureau une enveloppe de papier kraft et en sortit quelques photos qu'il tendit à Chôji.

"Tiens.

La main de Chôji lâcha les photos pour aller directement devant sa bouche qui s'ouvrit dangeureusement. Ses yeux se fermèrent, ridant tout son visage, et une goutte, une seule, minuscule, glissa le long de sa joue. Il ôta sa main, pinçant fort ses lèvres, et rouvrit ses yeux brillants.

"P...pourquoi tu me montres ça!

Shikamaru considéra un moment son meilleur ami puis, sans répondre, se leva pour venir à ses côtés. Il lui montra alors de son index la deuxième photo.

"Tu te souviens 'Ji quand on était petit et que tu admirais mon père, tu le trouvais trop cool... Tu te rappelles...

Chôji le coupa.

"Ouais... ton père je le vénérai... Je voulais devenir comme lui, mais sans la couette!

"...mais avec le tatouage hein?

Chôji se rappella de cet homme, qu'il appelait toujours "Monsieur Nara" avec le plus grand des respect, qu'il avait du mal à tutoyer comme il lui demandait. Pourquoi l'admirait-il autant? Il ne le savait pas vraiment, ce n'était pas un héros, pas le meilleur des ninjas, bref pas l'homme que tout le monde adorait. Mais c'était peut-être ça qu'il aimait: sa simplicité, sa gentillese, sa modestie alors qu'il était un grand ninja, doué d'une intelligence hors du commun. Et son fils avait hérité de tout cela. Il plissa les yeux pour mieux replonger dans ses pensées et oui, il se souvint de ce tatouage. Celui des anbus. C'est pour cela que Chôji, encore aujourd'hui, avait toujours voulu -secrètement- devenir un anbu.

Chôji regarda le doigt pointé sur le bras, l'unique bras du cadavre qui gisait sur la photo et alors il comprit, même si la photo était prise de loin, même si le corps était méconnaissable,l'homme ne portait pas de tatouage.

"C'est...enfin, c'est l'homme qui est censé être ton père?

"Oui. Mais ce n'est pas lui, tu vois?

"Ouais...mais alors... qui est-ce?

"Ca j'en sais rien. En arrivant ici j'ai été voir Gaara, malheureusement cette pimbèche de Hokage avait demandé à ce qu'on ramène les corps des ninjas de Konoha. Si j'étais resté quelques heures de plus je l'aurais certainement vu... M'enfin!

"Et ton père...il est vivant alors?

"Je sais pas, je comprends pas vraiment pourquoi on a découvert un homme, censé être lui, mort... Est-ce que quelqu'un qui a pris sa place pour X raison a tout simplement été tué ? ou bien... est-ce que quelqu'un a voulu le faire passer pour mort? ou bien lui a voulu se faire passer pour mort? Très franchement je ne comprends pas...si au moins il avait laissé un indice, quelque chose... Peut-être qu'il est vivant, au courant de rien ou alors coincé quelque part en pensant que tout le monde le croit mort. Ou peut-être qu'il est mort.

Comment Shikamaru faisait-il pour parler de ça comme s'il essayait tout simplement de résoudre un problème de mathématiques? Il était passé chuuningrâce sa faculté de rester calme, même dans les situations les plus dures, de toujours réfléchir avant d'agir... Mais était-ce à ce point-là? Chôji savait qu'il avait déjà pleurer, et plus d'une fois, depuis la disparition de son père; pourtant jamais on n'avait vu une seule larme menacer de couler, jamais on n'aurait pu le soupçonner d'avoir pleuré. Et cette admiration qu'il entretenait pour son père, était passée au fils...

"Alors, la grande découverte? demanda-t-il soudainement.

"Aha... Figure-toi qu'à force de parcourir le désert avec Temari et Kankuro on est tombé sur ce que cherche Gaara... le repère de l'Akatsuki! Et vide, qui plus est!

Les yeux de Chôji s'agrandirent comme ceux d'un chat lorsque celui-ci aperçoit une souris gigotant à quelques mètres de lui. Sauf que ce n'était pas l'instinct du chasseur qui l'animait, mais plutôt celui du poltron.

"L'akatsuki! Mais euh... vous avez prévenu Gaara?

"Nan... On va faire quelques recherches dedans avant, on a pu passer que très vite à cause d'une tempête qui s'annonçait.

"Mais pourquoi!

La peur l'avait conquis tout entier, des pieds à la tête, et secouait tout son corps de frissons. La lumière semblait disparaître autour de lui.

"Si Gaara apprend qu'il y a l'ancien quartier général de l'Akatsuki ici, tout près, il ne voudra pas laisser sa soeur et son frère y aller, pas plus que nous... Il enverra ses ninjas pour tout nettoyer et on apprendra rien...

"Comment ça "nous"?

"Bah maintenant qu'Ino est réveillée, vous allez pouvoir venir avec nous! On part demain matin.

* * *

**Voili voilou ce petit chapitre (enfin grand) publié et lu. Enfin j'espère! T.T lol Vous avez aimé? détesté? vous trouvez qu'il y a trop de descriptions, pas assez d'action, de suspens, d'amour, d'angoisse, d'humourou que sais-je encore? REVIEWS! Votre temps de parole est limité alors dépêchez-vous! XD**

**Encore merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine!**

**

* * *

**

Réponses aux reviews:

Nami Himura: Salut toi! Pour le shikaXino euh... je sais pas encore mais j'aimerais bien aussi! lol Je verrais ce que je peux faire en tout cas! Merci bôcoup pour tout! Groooos bizzzou et au prochain chap! 

lapin bleu sans patte: Voila une "vraie suite" j'espère qu'elle t'a plu? Pour le chapitre d'avant je savais que ça décevrait un peu, vu qu'on veut surtout la suite, mais je trouve important de tout réduire à la quête de Shika même si c'est le principal... Enfin chuis soulagée de voir que ça a plu quand même! nn Merci bocou! 

Twin Sun Leader: Bon je sais ce chapitre ne dit encore rien de ce qui est arrivé à Mr Nara mais... y a des débuts de piste quand même! Dans le prochain je pense quel'enquête, et surtout les solutions,commencera vraiment... 

Kurosuna: Mci bocou! Bah... la voila la suite! lol 

**Encore merci pour vos reviews, sutout coninuez (je le dirai jamais assez), c'est bien de savoir que des gens vous lisent et aiment (ça encourage, surtout pour les feignasses comme moi... lol) et de savoir ce que créent l'histoire cjez les autres...**

**BYE!**


End file.
